Don't forget where you belong
by Castiel-SPN156-Dean
Summary: Dean et Castiel forment un couple heureux et mariés.. Toute leur vie est bouleversée lorsqu'ils ont un accident de voiture.. Castiel se réveille et a oublié leur vie à deux.. Adaptation de "Je te promets" HAPPY ENDING ;)


_Hi!_

_J'ai récemment vu le film The Vow( Je te promets) et ce film m'a toute retournée.. J'ai donc décidé de faire une adaptation avec mon couple préféré , mon petit angelot et mon chasseur préféré.. Il y a certains passages que j'ai gardé mais tranformé car ils sont magnifique.. _

* * *

><p>Dean se rappelle de la première fois qu'il a vu Castiel. Il venait d'avoir fini le boulot et du garage lorsqu'il le vit de l'autre coté de la rue.<p>

Le brun avait les cheveux levés en l'air , on aurait dit qu'il sortait du lit. Dean se souvient s'être arrête et n'avoir fait que le regarder la bouche ouverte. Il se voit traverser rapidement en manquant meme de se faire écraser.

Il se mit donc à trottiner derrière l'époustouflant inconnu. Sa façon de l'aborder avait été totalement ridicule. Il se rappelle s'être traité d'imbécile lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de son imper.

- J'adore ton imper! avait-il dit

L'inconnu s'était alors retourné, sourcils fronçés. Dean se retrouva engorgé dans un magnifique bleu céruellen. Maintenant qu'il y pense , son coeur s'était arrêté quelques instants lorsqu'il se plongea dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

- Euh.. Merci je suppose.. remercia-t-il d'une voie grave

Dean sentit des frissons lui traverser l'échine de la tête au pieds. Maladroitement il se presenta.

- Dean.. dit-il en tendant la main

Le mec en imper répondit à sa poignée de main.

- Castiel...

- Euh.. Tu étudies à l'univ? demanda-t-il le monument

- Oui.. Je fais de la peinture..

- Oh c'est géniale..

- Et toi , tu fais quoi?

- Je bosse en mécanique...

- Mécano hein.. J'adore les gens qui savent se servir de leurs mains..

Dean sentit son coeur faire un looping lorsque Castiel lui sourit.

- Ca te dirais qu'on se voit?

- Ouais.. Ca marche

Il empoigna sa main et l'ouvrit. Il sortit un bic et inscrivit son numéro dans sa paume.

- Je suis désolé Dean mais je dois y aller.. Appelle moi..

- Sans faute.. répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean et Castiel revenaient du soirée en l'honneur du peintre. Castiel venait tout juste d'ouvrir sa galerie d'arts personnels. La soirée d'ouverture avait eu lieu aujourd'hui.

Dean sourit en voyant leurs mains enlacées sur le levier de vitesse, leurs alliances reluisant dans le noir de l'habitacle. Il s'arrêta au feu rouge et se tourna vers son homme.

- C'était fabuleux Cas , tes oeuvres vont partir comme des petits pains..

- Je viens a peine d'ouvrir Dean.. rétorqua-t-il le rouge aux joues.

- Je t'acheter ais tout si je le pouvais.

- Oh vraiment.. ria-t-il

- Ouais mais je sais bien que tu m'en voudrais et puis ou est ce qu'on mettrait tout cela? Notre appart' est trop petit pour tant de talents donc ca n'irait pas..

Castiel détacha sa ceinture et se pencha vers son amoureux pour l'embrasser délicatement. Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant que Dean ne le repousse gentiment.

- Je vais pousser sur le champignon , c'est vraiment pas sympa de m'embrasser ici alors que je peux pas te faire l'amour..

- J'aime me faire désirer.. répondit-il aguicheur.

- Oh putain Cas , t'es vraiment cruel..

Dès que le feu passa au vert, Dean démarra. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'intersection du carrefour , une voiture venant de droite leur fonça dedans. L'impala se retrouva projetée dans l'avenue et fit deux tonneaux.

Une vieil homme passant par là , appela vite les secours. Tout en se dirigeant vers le jeune brun qui se trouvait sur le sol de la route.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean eut énormément de chance , il n'eut que des blessures extérieurs. Malgré ces deux cotés cassées , il s'en sortait bien. Il se trouvait dans la chambre de Castiel.

Le médecin venait de lui confier que son mari était endormi pour l'instant. Il n'avait que des blessures superficielles pour l'instant malgré la gravité de l'accident.

Soulagé , Dean s'était dirigée vers son lit et avait pris place à ses cotés. Il avait pris sa main gauche dans la sienne et lui avait remis son alliance à son doigt.

Alors qu'il était allé chercher un café , une infirmière était venu le chercher pour lui dire que son mari était en train de se réveiller. Il avait couru comme un dingue dans le couloir et se trouvait enfin devant son homme.

Il s'assit sur le lit quand il vit Castiel ouvrir les yeux difficilement. Il grimaça avant de jeter un regard sur lui et l'infirmière.

- Ou suis-je? demanda-t-il d'une voie enrouée

- Castiel je suis Mira. Vous avez eu un accident de voiture mais vous allez bien.. Vous avez dormi jusqu'à maintenant mais vous n'avez rien de grave

- Oh Cas.. Je suis tellement soulagé que tu aies bien , comment tu te sens?

- J'ai mal à la tête..

Inquiet Dean se retourna vers la brune , attendant des réponses.

- C'est tout a fait normal Castiel ne vous inquiétez pas..

Dean tourna la tête vers le blessé. Il sentit son coeur faire une chambardée lorsqu'il vit Castiel le regarder d'un drôle d'air.

- Cas, ca va?

Il voulut poser sa main sur celle de Castiel mais ce dernier la retira et la posa sur sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard perdu à l'infirmière.

- Cas..

- Pourquoi m'appelez vous Cas?

- Cas mais... tu..

- On ne se connait pas..

- Cas c'est Dean..

- Je.. Je ne connais pas de Dean..

- Quoi mais..

Dean lança un regard paniqué à l'infirmière.

- Je suis ton mari Cas..

Dean vit le brun se décomposer lentement. Dean voulut encore une fois lui prendre la main mais il l'éloigna encore une fois. Dean sentit son coeur se serrer tandis que Castiel regardait sa main. L'alliance trônant sur son doigt le narguait.

Dean quitta la pièce lorsqu'il vit Castiel le regarder comme un étranger. Il sortit précipitamment suivi par la brune. Il se retourna vers elle et ne macha pas ses mots.

- C'est quoi ce bordel? Il se souvient plus de moi.. cria-t-il

- Monsieur Winchester, calmez vous. Votre mari a subi un choc a la tête , le cerveau a été un peu touché cela peu engendré certains troubles.. Des trous de mémoire par exemple..

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que l'homme que j'aime ne va plus jamais se rappeller de moi..

- Je dis simplement que c'est tout a fait normal en vue de l'accident.. Il a besoin de vous a ses cotés pour ne plus être perdu..

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire? demanda-t-il sur les nerfs

- Soyez présent pour lui.. Apportez lui des objets de chez vous..

Dean aquiesca difficilement. L'infirmière lui sourit doucement avant de partir.

Le lendemain, Dean suivit son conseil et amena quelques choses , chères pour son homme. Il prit même quelques vetements pour qu'il puisse se changer.

Il s'inquieta lorsqu'il ne le vit pas dans sa chambre. Il se rua sur l'acceuil et la jeune femme lui répondit simplement que son mari était parti vers des scanners qu'il serait de retour dans quelques minutes.

Dean se releva subitement lorsqu'il vit le lit de Castiel revenir à lui. Une femme et un homme suivait l'évolution de son lit. Dean reconnut de suite Michel et Naomi Novak , les parents du peintre.

Castiel lui avait montré de nombreuses photos d'eux. Il n'avait jamais pu les rencontrer car ses parents l'avaient reniés lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il était gay et aussi qu'il voulait devenir artiste et non pas avocat comme le voulait son père.

Dean se dirigea à grande enjambées vers le jeune artiste.

- Cas.. Je m'inquietais..

- Qui etes vous? demanda le père agressivement

- C'est mon..

- Son mari.. compléta Dean

- Quoi!? s'offusquèrent ses parents

- Tu es marié!? demanda sa mère d'une petite voix

- Apparemment.. répondit-il d'une petite voix

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de l'hopital. Les parents d'un coté , Dean de l'autre. Castiel perdu entre les deux dodelinaient entre ces deux mondes.

- Cas est ce que je peux te parler en privé..

- Euh je..

- Nous ne partirons pas.. répliqua le père

- S'il te plait Cas.. supplia-t-il en ne quittant pas son mari des yeux

- Papa , maman pourriez vous nous laisser quelques instants.

Résigné , les Novak quittèrent la chambre non sans avoir lançé un regard noir au mécano. Dean tendit le sac à Castiel , le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens c'est des affaires à toi.. Je t'ai aussi apporté Fluffy..

Dean sortit une petite peluche d'ange du sac.

- Je l'avais gagné pour toi à la fête foraine..

Castiel le prit dans ses mains et le posa sur la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le sac délicatement et sortit deux chemises bleues.

- Merci..

- Je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise avec tes fringues..

- C'est gentil Dean..

- Ca te fait pas bizarre de voir tes parents débarquer? posa-t-il

- Non.. Pas du tout je suis très contente de les voir pourquoi me demandes-tu cela?

Dean fut décontenance par la question. Alors il avait oublié cela aussi?

- Et ben tu.. Tu n'étais pas en très bon terme avec tes parents..

- Quoi comme cela? demanda-t-il perdu

- Cela fait 5 ans qu'ils t'ont plus parler.. Ils t'ont foutu à la porte quand tu leur a avoué que tu étais gay et que tu voulais pas devenir avocat mais peintre..

- C'est impossible..

- C'est la vérité..

- Je ne me rappelle rien de tout cela.. dit-il d'une petite voix

Dean dut se pencher pour entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. La tête basse , Castiel tenait le coup.

- De quoi tu te souviens?

- Je me.. Je me souviens être en faculté de droit et.. et d'être fiancé avec Meg

Dean crut halluciner. Meg était la première et la seule petite amie que Castiel ait jamais eu. Castiel lui avait révélé que quand il était à l'unif , il était en couple avec une fille mais que malgré qu'il l'aimait bien il n'avait jamais eu d'attirances pour elle.

Alors qu'il lui avait demandé sa main par dépit à cause des pressions de ses parents catholiques, il l'avait quitté et s'était assumé enfin en tant que homosexuel.

- Je...

Dean sentit la détresse du brun et cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

- Je sais que tu es perdu Cas.. Mais je.. Je pourrais t'apporter toutes les réponses que tu voudras.. Viens avec moi

- Je peux pas.. Je veux dire je ne vous connais pas.. Pourquoi je vous suivrais chez vous..

- C'est notre chez nous Cas..

- Je..

Ils furent coupés par les parents de Castiel qui s'invitèrent dans la pièce.

- Castiel nous avons rassemblé tes affaires nous n'attendons plus que toi.. intervint sa mère

- Quoi mais Cas..

- J'arrive maman

- Cas tu peux pas aller avec eux.. Je t'en prie

- Je suis désolé..

- Pitié Cas.. Juste.. Laisse moi une chance de te prouver ce qu'on vit ensemble s'il te plait

- Je..

Il se tourna vers ses parents qui se trouvaient vers le pas de la porte.

- Je t'en prie reviens avec moi

Elle souffla avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

- Je.. D'accord..

Ses parents soufflèrent d'agacement avant de sourire faussement.

- Comme tu voudras mon chéri..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean ouvrit la porte et laissa son mari passer en premier. Il vit Castiel regarder partout dans la pièce, Dean posa leurs sacs dans l'entrée et prit le manteau de Castiel.

- Euh.. notre chambre est au fond du couloir a droite... Et la salle de bain est juste à coté.. Je te laisserais la chambre , je prends le canapé..

- Merci Dean..

Castiel prit son sac et partit en direction de la chambre à coucher. Il le posa par terre et observa la pièce , des photos de lui et Dean étaient disposés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Castiel vit un tableau prendre presque toute le mur face à leur lit. Le tableau était pleins de couleurs , vraiment magnifique. Il s'approcha des nombreux cadres photos. Sur chacun d'eux , il souriait souvent accompagnés de Dean. Il en prit un en main, ils s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient amoureusement.

Il le reposa sur la commode et prit des affaires du sac. Il resta focalisé sur un autre petit tableau, il représentait deux corps enlacés. Il sursauta lorsque Dean intervint.

- Tu l'as fait pour nos un an de mariage.. Je dormais et quand je me suis réveillé , tu n'étais plus là... Je t'ai retrouvé dans le salon en train de peindre à trois heures du mat'.. sourit-il

- C'est vraiment très beau...

Dean se tourna vers lui , un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- Euh.. Je vais prendre une douche..

- D'accord..

Il partit en direction de la douche et revint une demi heure plus tard. Il arriva dans le salon , habillé d'un t-shirt de Led Zeppelin. Dean sourit mélancoliquement en le voyant habillé comme cela. Il avait adopté ce t-shirt dès le premier soir ou il avait dormi chez Dean. Le peintre ne connaissait pas le groupe et c'était grâce au mécanicien qu'il avait entendu une chanson du groupe de rock.

Il tourna la tête quand il vit que Castiel le regardait les sourcils froncés. Il se racla la gorge et montra la tv du doigt.

- J'ai mis un film..

- Oh très bien..

Il s'installa sur le petit fauteuil indépendant tandis que Dean était assis sur le divan trois places. Du coin de l'oeil il regarda son mari s'installer seul sur le siège. Il avait l'habitude de regarder la télévision tendrement enlacés , Dean couchait souvent sa tête sur le ventre de Castiel pour profiter de caresses dans ces cheveux. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et tenta de suivre le film. Récupérerait-il un jour cette vie là?

Alors que le film touchait à sa fin, Dean se leva et partit boire son verre d'eau. Castiel apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je vais aller me coucher.. Je suis fatigué..

- Oh d'accord.. Bonne nuit Cas..

- Merci.. Bonne nuit Dean

Il vit l'homme qu'il aimait quitter la pièce et partir vers la chambre. A pas lent , Dean se dirigea vers son lit de fortune. Il ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là ainsi que les suivantes. Sans Castiel dans ses bras , il était impossible pour lui de trouver le sommeil..

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

La situation ne s'arrangea pas. Dean très malheureux de cette situation s'enfermait dans son silence. Le regard de plus en plus absent de Cas le faisait souffrir atrocement.

Il rentrait du boulot lorsqu'il le trouva en train de rassembler ces affaires. Paniqué , il le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Cas' mais tu fous quoi là? Pourquoi tu emballes tes affaires? demanda-t-il paniqué

- Je suis désolé Dean.. J'ai.. J'ai essayé mais je.. Je ne me sens pas chez moi ici..

- Cas' s'il te plait réfléchis-y d'accord.. Je suis désolé j'étais pas de bonne compagnie ces derniers jours mais ca fait tellement bizarre de ne plus t'avoir.. Comme avant..

- Mes parents arrivent dans 5 min..

- Oh non Cas t'es pas sérieux là.. Tu vas pas retourner la bas.. supplia-t-il

- Je ne remets pas en cause ce que nous avons vécu mais je ne me souviens de rien.. Tout ce que je sais c'est que la ou je me sens chez moi c'est la bas..

- Je peux t'accompagner? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques instants

- Pourquoi tu..

- Je veux être avec toi s'il te plait Cas..

- D'accord..

Les parents de Castiel arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard. Ils n'eurent pas l'air ravi que Dean les accompagne mais le mécanicien monta quand mêe à l'arrière après avoir laissé passer Castiel d'abord.

Le trajet fut long et silencieux. Dean recut plusieurs regards noirs et soupirs exaspérés de la part de Madame Novak et de nombreuses remarques déplacées de Monsieur. Mais ils furent vite rabroués par Castiel, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son homme en colère.

Les deux hommes furent soulagés d'enfin arriver , la tension était palpable dans l'habitacle. A peine venaient ils de sortir de la voiture que déja Castiel se faisait happé par un blond plus jeune que lui.

- Oh Cassie.. Je suis tellement content que tu sois là

- Gab.. Oh qu'est ce que tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois.. rit Castiel

- J'ai pris que 5 centimètres alors que j'ai 14 ans.. Je dépasse toujours pas le metre 50..

- Ca viendra Gab..

Un autre plus extravagant sortit à son tour de l'énorme battice.

- Et voila le revenant..

- Balth'

- Cassou , ca fait du bien de te revoir..

Castiel ne fit pas attention à Dean et rentra dans la maison , suivi de près par ses deux frères. Dean crut faire un ulcère lorsqu'il vit la fameuse Meg dans le salon.

Elle sourit grandement à Castiel et se dirigea vers lui à grand pas. Dean pressa le pas et se mit non loin de lui, depuis sa perte de mémoire Castiel ne sursautait a chaque fois que Dean voulait le toucher. Il avait compris la leçon et ne le faisait plus.

- Clarence , toujours aussi beau gosse..

- Bonjour Meg!

Elle le prit par le bras et partit dans la salle a manger. Le brun resta seul dans l'entrée.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Plusieurs amis de l'époque étaient présents. Dean assis à l'écart observait son mari , discuter frénétiquement avec une bande de ses amis d'enfance. Il prit un enième verre de whisky et le but d'une traite.

Voir Meg se pavaner et le coller lui était insuportable. En voyant le petit brun rire aux éclats , il quitta la pièce. Il partit se rafraîchir dehors pour plus de tranquillité.

Il sentait ses larmes monter lorsqu'on l'interpella. Il essuya son visage du revers de la manche avant de se tourner. Castiel lui faisait face , visiblement inquiet.

- Ca va?

- Euh non pas vraiment.. je

- Je...

- Je vais rentrer chez moi , tu as raison c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici..

- Dean je suis vraiment désolé..

- Ouais moi aussi..

- Je suis tellement désolé Dean.. Je n'arrête pas de te faire souffrir..

- Arrête..

- Je suis tellement perdu..

- T'inquiete pas Cas.. Je m'en vais..

Il allait partir lorsque Castiel le retint.

- Dean, je...

- Je sais Cas.. Je.. Je vais faire le nécessaire...

- Dean attends..

- Aurevoir Cas

Et il partit , laissant Castiel seul, complètement anéanti. Pourquoi est ce que cela faisait si mal.

Dean ne sut pas ou aller d'autre. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer et de trouver l'appartement vide. Il partit donc vers la maison de son meilleur ami sans se soucier de l'heure qu'il était.

Sam vint tout de suite lui ouvrir. Il lui jeta un regard inquiet.

- Dean est ce que ca va?

- Je suis désolé Sam, je savais pas ou aller d'autre...

- Viens entre..

Sam et lui se connaissaient depuis tout petit. Ils avaient grandis ensemble et fait les quatre cents coups. Il avait très vite sympathisé avec Castiel , au bout de 6 ans , les deux universitaires étaient de très bons amis. Il avait meme été leur témoin lors de leur union.

Sam avait été choqué d'apprendre la perte de mémoire de Castiel , dès que Dean avait un coup au moral il passait chez lui pour se remonter le moral. Mais la il etait vraiment au bout du rouleau.

Il ne rechigna pas lorsque Jess s'approcha pour lui faire un calin. Il l'enlaça en retour et résista pour ne pas se laisser aller.

- J'ai pas fait attention à l'heure , vraiment désolé Jess...

- T'inquiete pas je dormais plus , figure toi que Jamie fait toujours du football américain a l'heure qu'il est..

Il rit avant de s'installer dans le salon au coté de Sam. Jess partit chercher les bières et les donna aux deux hommes. Elle s'éclispa de la pièce et repartit se coucher , le bébé s'était calmé.

- Dean?

- Je l'ai perdu Sam..

Il prit une grande gorgée de sa bière.

- Mais non qu'est ce que tu dis la..

Il poursuivit comme si Sam n'était pas la.

- Tu sais je.. Je me suis toujours demandé comment un gars comme lui avait pu sortir avec un gars comme moi.. C'est vrai quoi j'étais une épave , ma mère venait de mourir et mon père il.. enfin tu sais..

Sam aquiesca de la tête et l'encouragea du regard a continuer. Dean avait besoin de vider son sac.

- Je.. Je me rappelle encore de la fois ou.. ou on est allé dans cette fête foraine.. Il s'est mis a pleuvoir et on.. On s'est mis a courir sur la pluie..

Dean les yeux rivés dans le vide souriait en se ressassant ce souvenir.

- On s'est réfugié en dessous d'un toit et on a vu un mec avait un déguisement totalement ridicule.. Je me suis lançé dans un monologue ou je ressassais la vie de ce mec avant qu'il devienne un mec dans ce déguisement a la con.. Il a rit et a murmuré en me regardant dans les yeux " Je t'aime".. Et je me souviens m'être dit , comment.. comment il peut aimer un mec comme moi? Et pourtant il m'aimait moi en seulement deux semaines il était amoureux de moi..

Dean tourna la tête et sécha la larme qui venait de couler sur son visage.

- Je sais pourquoi maintenant , il m'aime pas..

- Dean ne dis pas de conneries d'accord.. s'énerva-t-il

Dean se leva et empoigna sa veste.

- Dean.. Cas t'aime..

- Au revoir Sam , désolé du dérangement..

Il quitta l'appartement sans se retourner.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean n'eut plus de nouvelles de Castiel pendant plusieurs jusqu'a ce qu'il revoivent les papiers de divorce. Il resta planté à regarder le papier qui renoncait à leur mariage.

Il prit une bouteille de vodka et s'assit nonchalamment a la table. Il prit trois shot pour se donner du courage. Il sentit son coeur se briser quand il vit la signature de Castiel déja présente sur le papier.

Il enchaîna les verres , le bic ne quittant pas sa main. Après plus de deux heures a regarder la feuille , il se leva pour aller prendre une autre bouteille. Epuisé de chagrin et de fatigue il s'éffondra sur le sol. La bouteille maintenant vide roula sur le sol et s'arrêta au contact du pied de la table. Il éclata en sanglots , il s'endormit a même le sol.

Castiel tritura les clés avant de la rentrer dans la serrure. Il avait laissé des affaires dans l'appartement de Dean , il était venu les récupérer. Et puis , il s'inquietait pour Dean , il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la soirée chez lui. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait du recevoir les papiers du divorce depuis deux jours au moins.

Il fut tout de suite agressé par l'odeur de renfermé et aussi d'alcool. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et rentra dans la pièce. Il regarda l'heure et souffla , Dean était au travail a l'heure qu'il est , il n'aurait donc pas l'occassion de le voir. A moins qu'il passe au garage pour lui dire bonjour , était-ce une bonne idée?

Alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon , il shoota sans le faire exprès dans une bouteille en verre. Il la ramassa et la posa sur la commode. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond lorsqu'il vit Dean couché sur le sol.

Il courut jusqu'a lui et le retourna sur le dos.

- Dean.. Dean réponds moi..

Il sursauta lorsque Dean ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il avait le teint blafard et il avait fort maigri. Castiel sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'il vit le regard plein de douleur que lui lança le jeune mécano.

Le Winchester le serra fortement dans ses bras. Ses larmes avaient repris leurs courses sur ses joues.

- Oh mon ange je suis tellement content que tu sois la.. Je t'en prie me laisse pas... Je t'aime tellement.. Je vais changer.. Je peux reprendre mes études , je ferais ce que tu veux.. Je t'en supplie me quitte pas.. J'ai besoin de toi.. Je t'aime..Je t'aime...

Castiel bouleversé , sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. Son coeur se serra face aux supplications. La détresse de Dean lui coupait le souffle.

Il le serra fort contre lui et le berça. Au creux de son cou , Dean respirait difficilement. Castiel caressa ses cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Dean s'endormit dans ses bras. Castiel parvint a le mettre au lit mais Dean l'empoigna fermement par le bras et le supplia d'une voix enrouée de rester avec lui.

Castiel prit place à coté de lui et lui prit la main tandis que le brun fermait les yeux à nouveau.

Quand il fut sur que Dean dormait , il quitta la pièce non sans avoir remonté la couverture sur lui avant de aurait du profiter du temps que Dean dormait pour prendre ses affaires et partir mais il n'y toucha pas.

wwwwwwwwwwwww

Dean se réveilla trois heures plus tard. Il semblait aller mieux même il ne pêtait pas la forme. Castiel vit l'etonnement se former sur son visage lorsqu'il le vit encore présent dans le salon.

- Cas..tiel?

- Bonjour Dean..

- Qu'est ce que fais ici? Enfin je veux dire..

- J'avais oublié des affaires ici alors euh..

- D'accord.. Tu m'excuses mais je veux pas..

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et s'eclipsa dans la cuisine. Le jeune Novak attendit quelques instants pour le rejoindre. Il le trouva les mains sur le comptoir , le dos voûté.

- Dean je..

- Oui? articula-t-il difficilement

- Je me demandais si..

Il vit Dean se retourner lentement vers lui. La tête basse , le Winchester n'affrontait pas son regard.

- J'ai besoin d'être sur.. continua-t-il

- De quoi est ce que tu parles Castiel..

Il releva le regard vers le peintre. Le même regard qu'il avait apercut tous a l'heure lorsqu'il se tenait a lui. Ce fut trop pour Castiel , il ne voulait plus jamais voir autant de tristesse dans ce regard.

Il fit deux grandes enjambées et l'embrassa. Il ravala l'exclamation de surprise qui passa les lèvres du mécano. Il approfondit le baiser tout en posant sa main sur sa nuque.

Dean posa une main tremblotante sur sa joue. Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne avant de s'éloigner doucement. Il ne résista pas longtemps et se pencha a nouveau. Mais cette fois ci il approfondit le baiser , alors que Dean le prenait pas les hanches une image apparu soudainement.

Dean souriant se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il se mit a le chatouiller et il se mit a rire, il le repoussa et sourit en voyant ce regard vert émeraude qu'il aimait tant.

Il posa sa main sur joue et releva la tête pour l'embrasser à son tour.

Castiel fronca les sourcils et s'éloigna doucement de Dean. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort.

- Oh mon amour , je suis tellement désolé..

Dean le fit reculer et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Cas? posa-t-il d'une voie enrouée

Il opina du chef avant de le resserrer dans ses bras. Il réfugia sa tête dans le cou de Dean alors que des larmes perlaient ses joues. Il sentit son coeur faire un looping lorsque Dean éclata de rire dans son oreille. Il décolla du sol et rit avec lui.

Un amour comme le leur ne pouvait que renaître. Une âme soeur on ne la trouve qu'une seule fois dans sa vie et Dean et Castiel allaient se retrouver quoi qu'il arrive.

* * *

><p><em>Pour ceux qui ont vu le film , j'ai revisité la fin parce que je sais pas vous mais moi j'ai été très fustrée qu'on nous laisse comme cela..<em>

_Voila j'espere que ma version Destiel vous a plu?_

_N'hesitez pas a me donner vos avis , c'est ma premiere adaptation je prie pour qu'elle soit bien.._

_A bientot , gros bisoux!_


End file.
